Vocaloid: Aladdin
by Readergasm
Summary: A young street rat named Kaito meets a princess and falls for her. Thinking it's impossible to get her, he finds a magic lamp with a genie who has the promise of granting three wishes. However, the greedy and corrupted Luka is also after the lamp. (based on disney's aladdin)CONTESTS OPEN
1. Luka's goal

Out in the desert at night time, a young theif with green hair was running towards a woman clad in black and pink.

"You are late" She scoofed at her.

"A thousand apologies, Miss Luka" The thief said.

"You have it, then?"

"I had to slit a few throats to get it" The thief pulled out a half of a golden beetle, Luka, with a greedy look in her eyes, reached out for it but the thief yanked it back. "Ah, ah, ahhh! The treasure!" But suddenly a pink octopus jumped towards her and snatched it away "Ouch!" The octopus scurried to her master, climping up her rope and gave it to her.

"Trust me, my pungent friend. You'll get what's coming to you." Luka smirked

"What's coming to you! Tako!" The octopus squeked. The woman pulled out the othe half of the beetle and connected them. It suddenly came to life and started to fly away, glowing yellow.

"Quickly, follow the trail!" All of them rode of on horses, following to beetle until it reached it's destination. It split into two and flew into a dune and started to grow until a cave with the head of a tiger was formed. Luka looked on in excitement. "At last, after all my years of searching, the cave of wonders!"

"Tako! Cave of wonders!" The young thief's jaw dropped.

"By Allah!" Luka shoved the girl towards the open mouth of the tiger.

"Now, remember! Bring me the lamp. The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine!"

"Tako, the lamp! Tako, the lamp!" When the thief was out of hearing range, The octopus spoke properly. "Jeez, where'd ya dig this bozo up?" Luka shushed the octopus. As the thief walked towards the cave, it started to roar.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" She quickly fell to her knees.

"It is I, Sonika, a humble thief." The cave roared again.

"Know this. Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough." Sonika looked at Luka.

"What are you waiting for? Go on!" Sonika hesitated but slowly moved a foot inside the cave. When nothing happen, she sighed with relief and walked in only for the cave to start to shakeing and closung it's mothy, killing Sonika.

"Seek thee out, the diamond in the rough." The cave said before closing.

"I can't believe it. I just don't believe it. We're never gonna get a hold of that stupid lamp! Just forget it. Look at this. Look at this. I'm so ticked off that I'm loosing ink!" The octopus yelled as she crawled on her master's shoulder

"Patience, Tako. Patience. Sonika was obviously less than worthy."

"Oh, there's a big surprise." Tako said with sarcasm "That's an incred-I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from not surprise! What're we gonna do? We got a big problem here,a big prob-" Luka grabbed her tentacles and showed them in her mouth.

"Yes, we do. Only one may enter. I must find this one, this...diamond in the rough."


	2. Street rat Kaito

In the city of Vocalah, a young man with blue hair ran on a roof top, nearly falling of. A guard chased after him,

"Stop, thief! I'll have your hands for a trophy, street rat!"

The man looked at the bread he had stolen.

"All this for a loaf of bread?" He jumped off, landing on two ropes strung between buildings, with drying clothes on them. He skied down them, collecting bits and pieces of clothing on him as he goes. Finally, he neard the end of the rope, at a window, when a woman reached out and slamed the shutters closed. He slams into the shutters and fell to the street, his fall was broken by numerous awnings and the pile of clothes around him. He pulled off the top layer of clothes and is about to enjoy his bread when...

"There he is!" Another guard yelled from the top. "You won't get away so easy!"

"You think that was easy?" He yelled back. He heard three women laugh and looked at them. He then saw that the guards had made thier way down.

"You two, over that way, and you, with me. We'll find him." He quickly wrapped himself in a blanket he fell in and walked over to the ladies.

"Morning, ladies." He chuckled.

"Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we Kaito?" The woman in the window said.

"Trouble? No way. You're only in trouble if you get caught-" Suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder, it was the guard. He pulled him to his face. "I'm in trouble!"

"...and this time-" The Guard started only to be interupted as his tuban was pulled down over his face. On top of his head, a little Green haired chibi was dancing.

"Perfect timing, Hachu!"

"Hello, dechu!" She lifted the tiny fez she had on her head. Kaito scooped up his little companion.

"Come on, let's get outta here!"

Kaito: Gotta keep...one jump ahead of the breadline One swing ahead of the sword I steal only what I can't afford That's everything! One jump ahead of the lawmen That's all, and that's no joke These guys don't appreciate I'm broke!

GUARDS: (one at a time) Riffraff! Street rat! Scoundrel! Take that!

Kaito: Just a little snack, guys!

GUARDS: Rip him open, take it back guys!

Kaito: I can take a hint, gotta face the facts You're my only friend, Hachu!

WOMEN: Who?! Oh, it's sad Kaito's hit the bottom He's become a one-man rise in crime

WOMAN: I'd blame parents, except he hasn't got 'em!

Kaito: Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat Tell you all about it when I got the time! One jump ahead of the slowpokes One skip ahead of my doom Next time gonna use a nom de plume. One jump ahead of the hitmen One hit ahead of the flock I think I'll take a stroll around the block.

CROWD: Stop, thief! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal!

Kaito: Let's not be too hasty

Niku: Still I think he's rather tasty

Kaito: Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat Otherwise we'd get along!

GUARDS: WRONG!

As Kaito ran pass a sword swallower, Hachune hoppend on him and grabbed his sword, cutting the inside of his throat. She hopped in front of the guards raising the sword.

GUARD 1: She's got a sword!

GUARD 2: You idiot-we've ALL got swords!

She smiled and gently put it down and catched up with her partner.

KAITO: One jump ahead of the hoofbeats!

CROWD: Vandal!

KAITO: One hop ahead of the hump!

CROWD: Street rat!

KAITO: One trick ahead of disaster

CROWD: Scoundrel!

KAITO: They're quick-but I'm much faster

CROWD: Take that!

KAITO: Here goes, better throw my hand in Wish me happy landin' All I gotta do is jump!

The Guards followed him as he jumped out the window. The landed in fertelizer while he soared down using a carpet he took as a parachute.

"And now, esteemed effendi, we feast! All right!" He handed half of his bread to Hachune when he saw two orphans, searching for food. "Uh-oh!" Hachune said as she realised what her friend planned. Kaito walked up to them, they backed at first. He gave them his half of bread.

"Here, go on-take it." They giggled and took it. Hachune sighed and gave away her half as well. The children patted her head as she blushed.

"Ah, don't." She looked towards Kaito's direction "Huh?" She ran after him and saw that a crow as forming an open line as a prince rode throuh.

"On his way to the palace, I suppose." A man said.

"Another suitor for the princess." Another one said. Kaito saw the children from earlier run out of the crowd an in front of the prince's horse, stratling it.

"Out of my way, you filthy brat!" He yelled and brought up a whip, buy Kaito juooed infront of them and caught it.

"Hey, if I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners"

"Oh-I teach you some manners!" The prince kicked him into a mud puddle as everyone laughed. He wiped of some of it and said out loud to Hachune

"Look at that, Hachu. It's not every day you see a horse with two rear ends!" The prince stopped and turned to him.

"You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you!" Kaito rushed after him but the place gate slamed in his face.

"I'm not worthless. And I don't have fleas." He looked at Hachune "Come on, Hachune. Let's go home." They went their home, a house that was torn but still able to live in. He went up the stairs and tucked Hachune in.

Kaito: Riffraff, street rat. I don't buy that. If only they'd look closer Would they see a poor boy? No siree. They'd find out, there's so much more to me.

He pulled back a curtain, alowing a view of the palace. "Someday, Hachu, things are gonna change. We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all."

* * *

A/N: Hachune is her name but Hachu is more of an affectionet nickname she got from Kaito. Reviewers will be loved.


	3. Princess Meiko

In the palace, Prince Tsunari slammed the doors to the garden open.

"I've never been so insulted!" He yelled in a high pitch and walked past the Sultan, Al, who saw that the back of Tsunari's pants were missing.

"Oh, Prince Tsunari. You're not leaving so soon, are you?" He asked him.

"Good luck marrying her off!" He yelled sarcasticly and walked out. Al ran out to the garden to his daughter.

"Oh, Meiko! Meiko! Meiko!" Al ran towards his daughter, only to be interrupted by Iroha, Meiko's red tiger. She was holding a peice of cloth in her mouth wich Al yanked out. "Confound it, Iroha!" He realised that it had the same color that Tsunari's pants had. "So, this is why Prince Tsunari stormed out!"

"Oh, father." Meiko said calmly. "Iroha was just playing with him, weren't you Iroha" Iroha walked up to Meiko to be hugged by her. "You were just playing with that overdressed, self-absorbed Prince Tsunari, weren't you?" She cuddled Iroha, enjoying the moment, until she looked up at her angry father. "Ahem"

"Dearest, you've got to stop rejecting every suitor that comes to call. The law says you..." Meiko sighed, knowing what was coming.

"...must be married to a prince." Thay said in union as they walked to a bird cage.

"By your next birthday." Al finished.

"The law is wrong."

"You've only got three more days!"

"Father, I hate being forced into this." She took a dove out of the cage and pet it."If I do marry, I want it to be for love." Al sighed.

"Meiko, it's not only this law" He took the bird and put it back in the cage. "I'm not going to be around forever, and I just want to make sure you're taken care of, provided for." She walked to the fountain sitting down a petted a fish.

"Try to understand. I've never done a thing on my own. I've never had any real friends." Iroha growled and looked at her. "Except you, Iroha." She smiled and went back to sleep. "I've never even been outside the palace walls."

"But Meiko, you're a princess"

"Then maybe I don't want to be a princess." She splashed the water.

"Oooohhh! Allah forbid you should have any daughters!" Al stormed back in to the palace. Meiko sighed and walked back to the dove cave, opening it and let the birds fly to freedom.

In toy his room, Al played with a mini version of Vocabah while thinking about his daughter.

"I don't know where she gets it from. Her mother wasn't nearly so picky." A shadow fell over him and he looked up to see Luka. "Ooh, oh. Ah, Jafar-my most trusted advisor. I am in desperate need of your wisdom."

"My life is but to serve you, My Lord" She bowed.

"It's this suitor business. Meiko refuses to choose a husband. I'm at my wit's-end."

"Tako! Wit's-end." Tako said with her cutesy voice. Al chuckled at her and took a small fish from a plate.

"Oh, ha ha. Have a fish, cutiepie!" He shoved it in her mouth as she nearly vomited. Luka and Al laughed heartly.

"Your majesty certainly has a way with dumb animals." Tako glared at her. "Now then, perhaps I can divine a solution to this thorny problem."

"If anyone can help, it's you."

"Ah, but it would require the use of the mystic blue diamond." She said and put her finger on Al's ring.

"Uh, my ring? But it's been in the family for years."

"It is necessary to find the princess a suitor." Luka said, and pressed her pirahna like cane in Al's face, hypnotizing him. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

"Everything...will be...fine." Al mumbled.

"The diamond."

"Here, Jafar. Whatever you need will be fine." He removed his ring and gave it to her. She quickly took it.

"You are most gracious, my liege. Now run along and play with your little toys."

"Yes...that'll be...pretty good." Al giggled, still hypnotized. As Luka walked out of the room, her expresion became more venomous. Tako couched up the fish.

"I can't take it anymore! If I gotta choke down on one more of those moldy, disgusting fishes...bam! Whack!" Luka pulled a rope, opening a hidden doorway.

"Calm yourself, Tako."

"Then I'd grab him around the head. Whack! Whack!"

"Soon, I will be sultana, replacing that addlepated twit of a sultan."

"And then I stuff the fishes down his throat! Ha ha!" Luka laughed along with her octopus as she walked in to her secret room.

Outside at the palace walls, Meiko was trying to climb over the walls, only to be stopped by Iroha who was pulling her robes, not wanting her master to leave. Meiko hugged her pet.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Iroha. But I can't stay here and have my life lived for me. I'll miss you." She climbed again and was helped by Iroha who was wimpering. "Good bye!"

* * *

A/N: I'll try to update everyday promise. Oh, and Tsunari is an utauloid who dueted with MEIKO.


	4. The princess on the street

In day time, Kaito and Hachune were sitting on top of a fruit stand.

"Okay, Hachu. Go!" Kaito said. Hachu smiled and dipped over the edge, hanging in her pigtails, and looked at the proprietor whom was yelling to the passing crowd.

"Try this, your taste buds will dance and sing." He then noticed Hachune grab a melon. "Hey, get your paws off that!"

"Blah blah blah!" Hachune mocked him. He walked up to her pulling the melon out of her hands but in the same time, Katio snatched a melon while he had his back turned.

"Why, you! Get away from here, you filthy little...thing!"

"Bye bye!" She zinged back up, the man put the melon on top of a stack as he realised something, didn't he just do that?

"Nice goin' Hachu." Kaito said as he split the melon, giving the other half to Hachune. "Breakfast is served." In the crowd, Meiko was walking around dressed like a pesant as she walked by, many men were trying to convince her to buy their stuff.

"Pretty lady, buy a pot. No finer pot in brass or silver."

"Sugar dates, sugar dates and figs! Sugar dates and pistachios!"

"Would the lady like a necklace. A pretty necklace for a pretty lady." Meiko smiled at them but gasped as a fish was showed in her face.

"Fresh fish! We catch 'em, you buy 'em!"

"I don't think so." Meiko backed away and bumped into a fire swallower, causing him to accidently swallow his fire. "Oh, excuse me." He gulped and then burped a flame. Hearing a noise, Kaito looked down, seeing a fire swallower. But his attention was on the beautiful, brown haired lady whom was apolegizing. "

Wow!" He breathed. She pulled her cloak over her head. Hachune saw the weird look on Kaito's face and jumped up on his shoulders, waving her pigtails infront of his face.

"Hello? Hello? Kaito?" Meiko was walking up to a boy who was standing beneeth a apple stand, looking at the apples.

"Oh, you must be hungry." She said, taking an apple and giving it to him. "Here you go." The boy ran off. She was suddenly grabbed by the sales man.

"You'd better be able to pay for that."

"Pay?"

"No one steals from my cart!"

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. I don't have any money." Kaito paniced at his place, knowing what could happen.

"Thief!"

"Please, if you let me go to the palace, I can get some from the Sultan."

"Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?" He grabbed her hand and pinned it down as he brought up a blade, with the intention of cutting her hand of.

"No, no please!" He swung, but was suddenly stopped by Kaito who grabbed is arm.

"Thank you kind sir. I'm so glad you've found her." he patted the man on the shoulder, then turned to Meiko. "I've been looking all over for you.! He scolded her.

"What are you doing?" She wisperd.

"Just play along." He wisperd back.

"You know this girl?" The salesman gruffed.

"Sadly, yes. She is my sister. She's a little crazy." He circles his finger around his ear, but the man grabbed his vest.

"She said she knows the Sultan!" Kaito chuckled.

"She thinks the chibi is the Sultan." Hearing this, Hachune quickly stopped picking pockets. Meiko played along and bowed down to her.

"Oh, wise Sultan. How may I serve you?"

"Well, blah blah blah blah." Hachune patted her head.

"Tragic, isn't it?" Kaito saud while sneaking an apple from the stand a gave it to the man. "But, no harm done." He walked behind Meiko and steered her away"Now come along sis. Time to see the doctor."

"Oh, hello doctor. How are you?" She said to a camel "No, no, no. Not that one." He looked at Hachune "Come on, Sultan." Hachune bowed down, spilling out all the things she stole by accident.

"Huh? What is it?" The man yelled. Hachune quickly picked up what she could carry and ran after Kaito and Meiko. "Come back here, you little thieves!"

* * *

In Luka's lab, Tako was scurring as fast as she could to power up a machine, on top of it, a storm was froming.

"With all due respect, your rottenness, couldn't we just wait for a real storm? Tako said, losing her breath.

"Save your breath, Tako. Faster!" Luka yelled as she place Al's ring in it.

"Yes, o mighty evil one." She scurried even faster, until a lightning bolt struck the ring, passing in to an hourglass below, the san inside it began to swirl.

"Ah, sands of time-reveal to me the one who can enter the cave." The sand breafly took the shape of the cave of wonders before showing a vision of Kaito climbing up a ladder. "Yes, yes!" Luka shouted in exitment, finally having found what she was looking for. "There he is. My diamond in the rough!"

"That's him?! That's the clown we've been waitin' for?" Tako lost concentration and suddenly got sucked into the gears, spinning as she screamed.

"Let's have the guards extend him an invitation to the palace, shall we?" The gears let Tako go, sending her flying into a wall upside down.

"Swell." She said weakly. Luka laughed maniacly, she was finaly going to get her lamp.

* * *

In the city, at sunset, Kaito and Meiko were climbing up on a roof as he was leading her to his home.

"Almost there." Kaito said, Meiko climed after but tripped and fell his arms. They looked at eachother for a second but she quickly backed away.

"I want to thank you for stopping that man."

"Uh, forget it." He took a pole.

"So, uh, this is your first time in the marketplace, huh?" He pole vaulted over to another roof top, leaving her behind.

"Is it that obvious?" She giggled

"Well, you do kinda stand out." He stared at her lovesickly, she looked back at him. He realised what he was doing and snapped out of it. "I mean, uh, you don't seem to know how dangerous Vocabah can be." He put down a plank for her to walk over but as he bent down, she vaulted over his head, landing behing him. He and Hachune stared in amazement, Meiko threw her pole to Kaito.

"I'm a fast learner."

"Right. C'mon, this way." He took her hand and lead her inside the roof of a building. Doodging planks and beams as they went. "Whoa. Watch your head there. Be careful."

"Is this where you live?" Meiko asked him.

"Yep. Just me and little Hachu. Come and go as we please." He answerd

"Fabulous."

"Well, it's not much," He pulled back the curtain and exposed the palace. "but it's got a great view. Palace looks pretty amazing, huh?"

"Oh, it's wonderful." Meiko said as she saw how beautiful it was from the only side she haddnt seen it from, the outside.

"I wonder what it would be like to live there, to have servants and valets..."

"Oh, sure." Meiko rememberd its inside again "People who tell you where to go and how to dress."

"It's better than here. Always scraping for food and ducking the guards."

"You're not free to make your own choices."

"Sometimes you feel so-"

"You're just-"

"-trapped." They said in union. They looked at eachother for a moment. They realized they've found their perfext match, someone who could understand how hard their life had been. Kaito snapped out of this thought and took an apple and from Hachune rolled it down his arm to Meiko.

"So, where're you from?"

"What does it matter? I ran away, and I am not going back."

"Really?" He took a bite of the apple and gave to Hachune who looked disgusted.

"Why you!" Kaito didn't hear it or ignored it and sat next to Meiko.

"My father's forcing me to get married."

"That's-that's awful." Kaito said but then he saw Hachune sneak behind the princess and try to steal her apple. "Hachu!" Hachune ran back up and started to yell at him but her voice became so squeaky, it was impossible to make out what she was saying.

"What?" Meiko asked Kaito, expectim him to know.

"Hachu says that-uh-that's not fair." He answerd for her.

"What?" Hachune looked at him in confusion.

"Oh did she?"

"Yeah, of course."

"And does 'Hachu' have anything else to say?" She said, looking directly at Kaito.

"Well, uh, she wishes there was something he could do to help." They leaned closer and closer by the second.

"Oh, boy!" Hachune smacked her forehead.

"Hmm, tell her that's very sweet." Kaito and Meiko looked closed thier eyes and he leaned in to kiss her. But suddely they were interupted by the guards.

"Here you are!

"They've found me!" They yelled at the same time and then looked at eachother."They're after you?" they said to the other.

"My father must have sent them-"

"Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" He held out his hand to her.

"Yes." She took it.

"Then jump!" They both jumped off the roof and fell in a pile of salt. Kaito, still holding her hand, tried to run away with her but the path was blocked by a guard.

"We just keep running into each other, don't we, street rat?" Hachune hopped down and pulled own his turban once again, but that time three other guards had come as well. The first guard took Hachune and threw her in a vase while three other guards grabbed Kaito.

"It's the dungeon for you, boy."

"Hey, get off of me!" He yelled. Meiko ran up to the head guard and hit him.

"Let go of him!" She screamed. Not realizing who she was, the guard showed her away.

"Look what we have here, men-a street mouse. Meiko fumed as the guards laughed.

"Unhand him!" She stood up and pulled off her cloak. "By order of the princess!" The guards gasped and bowed.

"Princess Meiko."

"The princess?" Kaito looked on shocked.

"The princess?" Hachune said from her vase.

"What are you doing outside the palace? And with this street rat?" The guard asked.

"That's not your concern. Do as I command. Release him!" She demanded.

"Well, I would, princess, but my orders come from Luka. You'll have to take it up with her." The guards dragged Kaito away as Meiko looked at them bitterly.

"Believe me, I will."

* * *

A/N: As you know, it took a while for me to finish this but it was a long chapter.


	5. Cave of Wonders

In the palace, Luka emerged from her secret room as she slid the door close, when...

"Luka?!" Meiko came storming towards her.

"Oh, uh, princess." In panic, Luka quickly slid the door shut, but not entierly, Tako was stuck with her little body in the gap.

"Gaahhk! Luka, I'm stuck!" Tako gasped

"How may I be of service to you?" Luka spread out her cape to hide the door.

"The guards just took a boy from the market, on your orders."

"Your father's charged me with keeping peace in Agrabah. The boy was a criminal."

"What was the crime?"

"I can't breathe, Luka!" Tako tugged on Luka's cape with one of her tentacles.

"Why, kidnapping the princess, of course."

"If you could just-" Tako began but Luka kicked her inside the door and slammed it shut"-wow, that hurt!"

"He didn't kidnap me! I ran away!"

"Oh, dear!" Luka walked around, pretending to be shocked. "Oh, why frightfully upsetting. Had I but known."

"What do you mean?"

"Sadly, the boy's sentence has already been carried out."

"What sentence?"

"Death." Meiko gasped "By beheading."

"No!" She collapsed on the floor.

"I am exceedingly sorry, princess."

"How could you?!" She got on her feet and ran to her room. Tako managed to pry the door open with her tentacles and sligshoot herself out. Panting, she crawled up on Luka's shoulder.

"So, how did it go?"

"I think she took it rather well." She said as both got sinister looks on their faces.

* * *

By the time the night had already come, Meiko was crying by the fountain. Iroha walked up to her and tried to comfort her.

"It's all my fault, Rajah. I didn't even know his name." Iroha hugged her master.

* * *

However, Kaito was very much alive, but in the dungeon.

"She was the princess. I don't believe it. I must have sounded so stupid to her." He mutterd to himself.

"Yoo-hoo! Kaito? Hello!" He looked up in the cell window and saw Hachune wave to him.

"Hachu! Down here!" Hachune quickly found her way down. "Hey, c'mon-help me outta these." Hachune then scoffed at him and put her left pig tail around her head and swung the right one around, imitating Meiko. "Hey, she was in trouble. Ah, she was worth it." Hachune hopped on Kaito's shoulder and started to pick the lock. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." "Don't worry, Abu. I'll never see her again. I'm a street rat, remember, and there's a law. She's gotta marry a prince, she deserves it." She managed to free him.

"Ta da!" But Kaito didn't pay her attention.

"I'm a-I'm a fool" He rubbed his wrists.

"You're only a fool if you give up, boy." A raspy voice came, Kaito looked at the direction of the voice to see an old woman sitting in a corner.

"Who are you?"

"A lowly prisoner, like yourself." She walked over to him, using her cane as support.

"But together, perhaps we can be more."

"I'm listening."

"There is a cave, boy. A cave of wonders. Filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams." She held out her palm and showed him rubies but when Hachune reached out her little hand, The woman pulled hers back. "Treasure enough to impress even your princess, I'd wager." She turned around with her back facing Kaito and Tako popped her head out of old lady's robe.

"Luka, can ya hurry it up? I'm dyin' in here!" Luka smacked her back onto the robe.

"But the law says that only a prince can marry-" Kaito began but Luka rushed up to him.

"You've heard of the golden rule, haven't you boy? Whoever has the gold makes the rules." She grined widly, showing of hideous teeth.

"So why would you share all of this wonderful treasure with me?"

"I need a young man with strong legs and a strong back to go in after it." She patted him with her cane.

"Ah, one problem. It's out there, we're in here?"

"Mmm, mmm, mmm. Things aren't always what they seem." Then she moved a stone block with her cane, revealing a secret paasage. "So, do we have a deal?" She held out her hand. Kaito looked at Hachune but she just shrugged.

* * *

After managing to get out, Kaito led a horse with Luka and Hachune on it until they reached the cave. It rose out of the sand a mumbled.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" Kaito walked up to it.

"It is I, Kaito." The cave studdied him for a moment.

"Proceed. Touch nothing but the lamp." It opened with a roar and a staircase was formed.

"Remember, boy-first fetch me the lamp, and then you shall have your reward." Luka shouted after him

"C'mon, Hachu" Hachune peeked out of Kaito's vest. He decended down the stair case and enterd a room filled with piles of gold. "Would ya look at that!" he said in amazement. But Hachune was still hiding. "Just a handful of this stuff would make me richer than the sultan!" Hachune finaly managed to peek out and saw all the treasure, se bolted towards a big jewel. "Hachu!" She stopped in mid run. "Don't...touch...anything! We gotta find that lamp." Hachune mumbled some childforbidden words but followd her partner. But as they walked away, Hachu got the feeling they were being followed. "Huh?" She turned around, but saw nothing but a green carpet with beautiful patterns. She turned again but got the same feeling. She turned to look and saw and identical carpet against a pile. She got an unpleasant feeling and ran to Kaito, pulling his pantleg.

"Kaito! Kaito!"

"Hachu, will ya knock it off?" He shook her of. Hachune grumbled and walked after him. Se felt something poke her back she turned around, nothing ther but something pulled one of her pig tails from behing againd, she held of her hands in karate position but saw nothing. She sat and grumbled and looked at her side, to see the teal carpet again, alive, wearing her hat. Hachune screamed and the carpet froze in fear zipping away and hid and Hachune tackled Kaito. "Hachu, what are you—crazy?" Hachune turned his face to the pile. The carpet slowly peeked out. "A magic carpet!" He held out his hand as if calling for a dog. "C'mon. C'mon out. I'm not gonna hurt you." The Carpet slowly came out then it picked up Hachune's hat, dusted it of and handed it to Hachune but she screamed and hopped up on Kaito's shoulder. "Take it easy, Hachu. He's not gonna bite." She snatched her hat back and yelled at the carpet. It sulked and walked sadly away."Hey, wait a minute. Don't go." Kaito said to the carpet, it turned to him. "Maybe you can help us." The carpet looked exited and wraped around the pair in gratitude. "Hey, whoa!" Kaito laughed. "You see, we're trying to find this lamp." The carpet waved for them to follow it and flew away. "I think he knows where it is."

The carpet flew around the cave, showing them they way until they reached a high pillar with a staircase in a giant pond. "Wait here!" Kaito said to Hachune and stepped on the rock to get to the lamp. She waited put caught the glimpse of a golden statue, holing a giant emerald as if she was hypnotized, she moved towards it but the carpet saw what she was doing and grabbed her by her pigtail. Kaito climbed up the stairs and reached the lamp, gently picking it up. "This is it? This is what we came all the way down here to-" He looked down and saw Hachune break free of the carpet's hold and lunge towards the jewel "Hachu- NO!" The second she grabbed the jewel, the whole cave started to rumble.

"Infidels!" It roared.

"Uh oh!" Hachune realized what she had done.

"You have touched the forbidden treasure." Hachune smiled and put the jewel back but it and the shrine started to melt "Now you will never again see the light of day!" Kaito raced down the steps, but they flattend into a ramp, and he skied down until he flew into the air. The water had turned into lava. He was falling toward it, but before he could fall into the burining inferno, The Carpet came and caught him. Hachune was standing on a rock, screaming for Kaito to come and get her as the rock around her exploded, Kaito managed to catch her right before the one she stood on exploded.

"Whoa! Carpet, let's move!" He shouted. It raced though falling rocks and dodged walls. Hachune panicked and grabbed on to Kaito head. "Hachu, this is no time to panic!" He pulled her of, to see that they were heading towards a wall in high speed "Start panicking." But before they could smack in to it, Thhe Carpet dove and flew trough the rooms with golden piles, which had now become vulcanos. As they nearly reached the exit, a boulder hit the carpet and trapped it at the bottom. Kaito was clinging to for his life and trying to climb up on where the stairs were suposed to be. "Help me out!" He said to the lady.

"Throw me the lamp!" She screamed

"I can't hold on. Give me your hand."

"First give me the lamp!" Kaito pulled out the lamp and handed it to the lady. She raised it above her head and laughed evely with joy. "Ha ha ha ha! Yes! At last! Ha ha ha ha!" She saw that Kaito was getting help from Hachune to climb up, she kicj her aside and grabbed his wrist.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you your reward. Your eternal reward." She pulled out a dagger, but before she could stab, Hachune bit her wrist. She screamed in pain but let kaito fall into the cave. In anger, she threw hachune down as well. The Carpet saw that, but was till pinned down by the boulder. It struggled to break free, and managed to do so. It raced up and catched Kaito, but having hit the wall several times, he was knocked unconscious. On the surface, the cave roard one final time, then sunk back into the sand. Luka watched in shock, but then laughed and pulled of her disguise. "Heh heh heh! It's mine. It's all mine! I" She realised that it wasn't in her pocket "-where is it?" She looked trough her entire robe but realised that is was there, she must have dropped it, back in the cave. "No. NO!" She screamed, her goal lost forever.

* * *

A/N: I'm gomen! It took a while, but I've been sick for a week and just been sleeping/vomiting. Now read this:

Next chapter the genie makes his/her appearence, I'm giving you the chance to guess which Vocaloid it is (don't worry, I'm not gonna troll with an OC, if you guess right, as I plan to do the entire 'Aladdin' serie, you get to have your OC in the addaption of the TV series to play a part you choose! Except for those I've already planned out which is:

Abis Mal

Harod Hazi Bin

Mechanicles

Eden

Dahndi

Thundra

Ayam Aghoul

Mirage

Sadira

Mozenrath

King Mamood

Wazeer

Queen Hippsodeth

Pector

Scara

Prince Wazoo

Fasir

Fatima

Minos

Dahluka Zebahr

Nefir Hasenuf

Hamed

You can also guess which Vocaloid plays which character on the series if you want and win place for your OC. If you don't have a Vocaloid OC, you can have an OC from something else, but if you have a Vocaloid OC, use it. I know, not many parts are free, but hey, I've planned this for a long time but just thought up the competition. WARNING! I'm updating tomorrow, so send your suggestions now!


	6. The Genie of the lamp

In her room, Meiko was sitting together with Iroha, whom was looking sad. Al walked in, seeing his daughter so sad.

"Meiko? Oh, dearest. What's wrong?"

"Luka...has...done something... terrible." She sobbed with reddend eyes.

"There, there, there, my child-we'll set it right. Now, tell me everything." He hugged his daughter.

* * *

In the cave Kaito was lying uncouncious on the ground. Hachune hopped to him and shook him gently.

"Oh, oh. Kaito? Wake up. Kaito." The carpet lifted him up and he slowly opend his eyes and rubbed his head.

"Oh, my head." He looked up to see the entrance closed up. "We're trapped. That two faced jackal!" He shouted but calmed down."Whoever she was, she's long gone with that lamp."

"Aha!" Hachune shook her head and pulled out the lamp.

"Why, you tiny little thief!" He laughed and ruffled her hair. Looks like such a beat-up, worthless piece of junk. Hey, I think there's something written here, but it's hard to make out." He rubbed the lamp. Suddenly smoke came out of the hole, the lamp started to shake and glow, but Kaito held on to it. A giant female figure suddenly rose up and screamed.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Before hunching forward revealing a young girls face. "OY! Ten-thousand years will give ya such a crick in the neck! Hang on a second" She hung Kaito on a high up rock and twisted her head. The Carpet pulled Kaito down to the ground. "Whoa! Does it feel good to be outta there!" She took her tail like bottom and used it as a microphone "Nice to be back, ladies and gentlemen. Hi, where ya from? What's your name?" She stuck the mic in his face

"Uh, Kai-uh-Kaito. "Kaito! A neon sign with his name on poofed up."Hello, Aladdin. Nice to have you on the show. Can we call you 'Kai?' Or maybe just 'Ito?' Or how bout 'Itoka?' Like in the city? She poofed into a map. Kaito shook his head.

"I must have hit my head harder than I thought." The girl looked down on him.

"Do you smoke? Mind if I do?" She poofed back to her normal form and giggled. But Hachune screamed. "Oh, sorry Chibi-hope I didn't singe the bangs! Hey, Rugman! Haven't seen you in a few millennia! Slap me some tassel! Yo! Yeah!" The carpet flew over to the giant girl and high fived her. "Say, you're a lot smaller than my last master. Either that or I'm gettin' bigger. Look at me from the side-do I look different to you?"

"Wait a minute!" Kaito cut her of. "I'm-your master?" She slapped a diploma in his head and a mortarboard on his head. "That's right! He can be taught! What would you wish of me, (as Arnold Schwarzenegger) the ever impressive,(inside a cube) the long contained, (as a ventriloquist with a dummy) often imitated," she tossed the dummy aside "but never duplicated-" She duplicated her self into other girls standing around her."Duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated." She then shouted as if announcing a boxing match. "Miku! The Genie! Of! The Lamp!" She turned her self into an Ed sullivan version. "Right here direct from the lamp, right here for your enjoyment wish fulfillment. Thank youuuuu!"

"Whoa! Wish fulfillment?"

"Three wishes to be exact. And ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes. That's it—three." She turned herself into a slot machine the showed her faces when the lever was pulled. Then three mini Miku's popped out wearing sombreros. "Uno, dos, tres." She changed into Groucho Marx "No substitutions, exchanges or refunds." She dropped down as a duck with a sign saying 'refunds'" Kaito turned to Hachune

"Now I know I'm dreaming." He said to her. Miku grew back to her giant size.

"Master, I don't think you quite realize what you've got here! So why don't you just ruminate, whilst I illuminate the possibilities.

Miku:

Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves  
Scheherazadie had a thousand tales  
But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeve  
You got a brand of magic never fails!

You got some power in your corner now  
Some heavy ammunition in your camp  
You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how  
See all you gotta do is rub that lamp  
And I'll say

Mister Kaito sir  
What will your pleasure be?  
Let me take your order, jot it down  
You ain't never had a friend like me  
No no no!

Life is your restaurant  
And I'm your maitre' d!  
C'mon whisper what it is you want  
You ain't never had a friend like me.

Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service  
You're the boss, the king, the shah!  
Say what you wish, it's yours! True dish  
How about a little more Baklava?

Try some of column 'A'  
Try all of column 'B'  
I'm in the mood to help you dude  
You ain't never had a friend like me

Can your friends do this?  
Do your friends do that?  
Do your friends pull this out their little hat  
Can your friends go poof!  
Well looky here  
Can your friends go Abracadabra, let 'er rip  
And then make the sucker disappear?

So don't you sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed  
I'm here to answer all your midday prayers  
You got me bona fide, certified  
You got a genie for a charg? d'affairs!  
I got a powerful urge to help you out  
So what you wish I really want to know  
You got a wish that's three miles long, no doubt  
So all you gotta do is rub like so, and oh!

Mister Kaito, sir, have a wish or two or three  
I'm on the job, you big nabob  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
You ain't never...had a... friend... like...me!  
You ain't never had a friend like me!

She sucked the entire thing she's cogerd up out of thin air into a typhon. All what was left was a neon sign saying 'applause' "So what'll it be, master?"

"You're gonna grant me any three wishes I want?"

"Ah, almost. There are a few provisos, a couple of quid pro quos"

"Like?" She flew to him in a normarl size.

"Ah, rule number one: I can't kill anybody." She used her finger to slice of her head and then spoke in a chocked voice "So don't ask. Rule number two:" She put her head back on her shoulders. "I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else. She smacked a wet kiss on Kaito's cheek. "You little punim, there. She laid down flat beside him."Rule number three: I can't bring people back from the dead." As she rose up she became a zombie "It's not a pretty picture," She grabbed him a shook him. "I don't like doing it!" She grew back to her giant size. "Other than that, you got it!" Kaito thought about it for a while and then turned to Hachune, he had a plan. He looked at Miku.

"Ah, provisos? You mean limitations? On wishes?" He turned back to Hachune. "Some all powerful genie-can't even bring people back from the dead. I don't know, Hachu-she probably can't even get us out of this cave. Looks like we're gonna have to find a way out of here-" He stood up and started to walk away but Miku put her foot down hard and loudly.

"Excuse me? Are you lookin' at me? Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up, did you bring me here? And all of a sudden, you're walkin' out on me?" She fumed and her voice got madder and madder. "I don't think so, not right now. You're gettin' your wishes, so **SIDDOWN**! Kaito fell back on the carpet in surprise. Miku sat in the front and spoke like a stewardress and took out multiple arms to point with. "In case of emergency, the exits are here, here, here, here,here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, anywhere! Keep your hands and arms inside the carpet. Weeee'rrrrrreee...outta here!"

* * *

A/N: I know I said I'd update TOMORROW IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! But my parent and brother went on vacation and I had to stay hom and do important stuff, I have things to do beside this! So Miku is the genie, how many exoected that?


End file.
